The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that plumbing is the system of pipes, drains fittings, valves, valve assemblies, and devices installed in a building for the distribution of water for drinking, heating, washing, and the removal of waterborne wastes. Plumbing also describes the skilled trade of working with pipes, tubing, and plumbing fixtures in such systems.
Typically, a valve is a device that regulates, directs or controls the flow of fluids, such as gases, fluids, fluidized solids, or slurries, by opening, closing, or partially obstructing various passageways. Valve positions are operating conditions determined by the position of the disc or rotor in the valve. Some valves are made to be operated in a gradual change between two or more positions.
Often, heat transfer is a discipline of thermal engineering that concerns the transfer of thermal energy from one physical system to another. Heat transfer is classified into various mechanisms, such as heat conduction, convection, thermal radiation, and phase-change transfer. The heat from a fluid may be retained if stored in proximity to a source of thermal energy.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.